


Morning

by Voidoudou



Series: Seconds [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidoudou/pseuds/Voidoudou
Summary: Just few seconds with Aaron and Robert on their first morning after the prison.





	

Robert opens his eyes and takes a deep breath.

The sun is coming through the window, the curtains are open and it’s already warm in the bedroom.

He rolls on his front and puts his arm around Aaron’s waist, snuggling his way closer to his husband. Aaron groans, grabs the fabric of Rob’s t-shirt and kisses his throat. He rubs his nose against his husband’s skin, just once or twice, and breathes the scent of his neck.

Robert kisses the top of his head and caresses Aaron’s back with his thumb.

Slowly.

He slips his knee between Aaron’s thighs and presses his body flat against him.

They settle under the duvet.

The only noises are coming from their breathings and the muffled sounds of conversations from the kitchen downstairs.

Aaron is asleep again. Robert kisses his head once more. His lips press against his hair, he breathes there. 

They're home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I'm mybabiesaremyeverything on Tumblr :)


End file.
